


The Gift That Keeps Giving

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [21]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili knows what he wants, and that’s Fili by his side. Considering Fili is all but killing himself in the forge to make him a birthday gift, Kili is reasonably certain the feeling is mutual. Enough to steal all his stuff at least.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	The Gift That Keeps Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompts:
> 
> 37: It's Characters A's Birthday and Character B is stressed because he cannot find the perfect gift.
> 
> 46: It's been days since he last slept; it was only a matter of time before he couldn't stay upright anymore.

The materials came late.  
Too late, really.  
Fili had less than a week left for a project that took two at least, and that he had planned for three.  
But Kili’s Coming of Age wouldn’t wait, and so he had to make do.  
But having the gift be anything but perfect was unacceptable too.

So it came that, with more determination than sense, Fili set aside all other projects and responsibilities and all but locked himself in the forge.  
He knew Kili was a bit cross with him, the sudden loss of time spent together jarring. But Fili _knew_ that Kili would understand when he beheld his gift, the work Fili had put into everything to make it just right.

Or at least, that had been his reasoning on that first day, desperation and stubbornness shoving away all other options.  
By now, Kili’s Birthday was just a night away, his hands were shaking, his sight blurry and more than once Fili had found the world spinning around him. No amount of heat would lay low a dwarven smith, but even they had to bow to exhaustion at some point.

Fili knew he was at that point. 

Just as he knew that he wouldn’t be finished in time, the almost fight he had with Kili all for naught.  
Kili’s gift lay before him, still rough and unfinished and _mocking_ him with it’s imperfection.  
He had planned this for years. Had drawn up the plan over a year ago. Had spent months working and saving, all for getting what he needed.  
All for naught, because the stupid shipment had been delayed.

Fili felt like crying, like collapsing in defeat in the corner of the forge. But at the same time, that manic spark, that insanity that had made him believe he could do it, still urged him on. Maybe, if he pulled himself together just a little more, just a little longer, he could be done by evening? But he would miss the festivities, would miss the celebration. Fili knew a lot of things, but whether Kili would ever forgive him for that wasn’t one of them. 

And that was _if_ he managed to finish.  
With his hands unsteady and his mind slow, he was as liable to destroy it as complete it.  
...Maybe more.

Fili wasn’t sure how long he sat on his chair, eyes locked on the gift, lost in thought.  
Perhaps even sleeping with his eyes open.  
He only knew that one second he was alone, and the next he wasn’t, Kili kneeling in front of him, eyes worried and hands steady on Fili’s arms. When had they gotten there? When had Kili gotten there?

Why was Kili in here?! 

_With his gift on full display!_

Fili tried to jump up, but his legs betrayed him halfway through. Kili steadied him, making sure he ended up on the chair, rather than the ground.

He rested his face in his shaking hands, trying to hide the angry and embarrassed tears, his arms sluggish and heavier than any hammer. 

“You saw.” He breathed out, little more than an exhausted whisper, defeated. 

Fili couldn’t see his brother’s face, his own hidden in his hands, but he felt Kili shift, probably considering if he could get away with a hug in their awkward position. His brother settled on resting his arms on Fili’s knees and leaning as close as Fili’s position allowed.

“It’s going to be beautiful when it’s done.” Kili’s voice was soft, warm and Fili hated himself all the more for not finishing in time. Kili should have been able to wear it for his birthday party, a sign for all the world that he was loved and cherished and more precious to Fili than any gold could ever be.

Fili shuddered, but he didn’t sob. Even that loss of control had been too much. Fili was supposed to be the strong one, the put together one, the perfectly composed one; so that Kili could have his freedom and emotion instead, no responsibilities holding his lively brother down.

His body didn’t care what Fili was supposed to be.

Kili gently pulled on his arms, pulled until Fili gave in, pulled until their hands were intertwined between them. Kili squeezed. Fili kept his eyes closed.

Until he felt Kili shift, not letting go, but pressing soft lips just beside Fili’s own.  
Fili’s eyes shot open, and Kili looked up at him, still on his knees, and said:

“I think, once it’s done, it will be perfect for a different kind of celebration. There’s something else I wanted to ask you for my birthday anyway. If you would grant me that?”

And Fili was confused, thoughts not quite caught up, but nodding all the same. He would always give Kili what he wanted, always had, always would. There was nothing as precious to him as seeing Kili happy and well, except perhaps the knowledge that it was Fili that made him so.

But instead of telling him his wish, Kili’s smile just softened further, before he pulled Fili up on unsteady feet.

“Where are we going?” Fili mumbled, but followed all the same, only distantly aware that the forge had been put to order and shut down without his awareness.

Kili just hummed noncommittally and carefully led him onward.

The trip passed Fili by and he was only vaguely aware of entering a house he didn’t recognize. He should ask, he knew he should, but his mouth didn’t agree with him, words stubbornly staying lost.

The bed was soft and warm with familiar covers.  
In a reversal to their earlier years, it was Kili that helped Fili out of his clothes, shedding layer by layer.  
With no idea where he was, but Kili already curling up around him, Fili lost consciousness just seconds after his head hit the pillow.

-

Fili woke slowly. 

There was warmth, and arms and familiar breath.  
The room was flooded in light in a way his own room at home never was though, and while some of the furniture was familiar, the room itself was not.  
He made a noise of confusion, still not quiet among the living, and got a chuckle in return.

“Welcome back to the land of the living. Feeling better yet?” Kili’s voice was teasing and accompanied by a self satisfied smile Fili discovered when he turned around in his brothers arms.  
He was all to aware of both of their state of dress, or lack there off.  
It had been too long since they shared a bed. 

They had never shared one naked.

He swallowed, at once wanting to savor the moment, one he might never have again, and self-conscious about the circumstances bringing him here.  
It didn’t have to mean anything.  
Kili was just Kili, and had slept naked ever since that unbearable summer fifteen years ago.  
It didn’t have to mean anything, but Fili wished it did.

Wait, hadn’t Kili…?

As if reading his thoughts, Kili leaned in, planting another kiss just shy of Fili’s mouth.  
The intention was clear, but Kili was no thief. Instead he said:

“I’m an adult now, with all responsibilities and rights that entails. This is my new home. I want you to live with me here. Be with me. Be mine, like I will be yours. That’s would be the greatest gift of all.”

Fili’s breath stocked, the world still for a moment.  
“Are you sure?” Was all he managed.  
He had to be sure. 

Fili had known what he wanted for years, but there was no way to tell Kili, no way that wouldn’t end in misery. Kili had to make his own choice, as Fili had made his, but the thought that they had chosen each other, without even having to talk about it, made Fili’s heart sing.  
Dwarves only chose once, after all.

“I organized us a house near the forge, got all our stuff set up and even got mother to agree to our courting. What do you think?” Kili’s laugh was infectious and Fili rushed ahead, kissing it off his mouth, unable to wait for even a moment longer now that he finally could.

They cuddled and enjoyed their closeness, smiles and laughter only interrupted by curious and wonderful kisses.  
But there was still a weight on Fili’s heart, and eventually he couldn’t hide it anymore.

“I should have something for you. To celebrate this, to make it official. I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to finish it.” 

But Kili just shook his head, “Nonsense.” he declared. “You yourself are my gift, and I couldn’t ask for more. Your work is going to make a beautiful marriage gift though, when it’s finished.” 

“Courting gift.” Fili interrupted. “I’m going to give you the world itself on our wedding day.”

Kili just laughed and shook his head.  
“I don’t need the world, but go ahead. Just choose something that won’t steal you from me for so long this time, alright? I love your work, but I love you by my side even more.”

They kissed again, before they were finally roused out of bed by their mother knocking on their front door, demanding they prepare for the feast in Kili’s honor.

They didn’t hide their courtship well, but the giggles and shaken heads were the least of Fili’s concerns.  
He stayed glued to Kili the whole night long, as if making up for his former absence. If his gift couldn’t state his intent, then he himself would.

Still, when they fell into bed that night, both exhausted but content, Fili already had the beginning of a plan for his next gift, and several ideas how to make his courting gift all the more perfect.  
He had all the time in the world now after all, and he would give Kili a world full of happiness, like Kili had given him.


End file.
